


It Lurks In The Dark

by Starthewolf1106



Series: Your House Is Not A Home [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arson, Brutal Murder, Dark Peter Parker, Dead People, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Murder, Teen Peter Parker, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: The monster strikes, and over the course of two years it wreaks havoc on the lesser monsters of New York City. After a SWAT raid team invades the sewers where the supposed 'killer' lurks, the Avengers are notified.





	It Lurks In The Dark

Glowing embers reached up to the cold night sky, vacant of all light. The fire raged on, it's fiery wrath illuminating the still silhouette in front of it.

The silhouette belonged to that of a man-made monster; a creature born of death. The monster gazed down at the bloody, broken bodies in front of it.

At 9 years old, the monster was taken. At 10, it was born. At 12, it's hatred was shaped. At 13, the monster was given power. Now, at 14 years of age, the monster struck.

It took with it the lives of over three dozen criminals; each for brutal and bloody crimes. The criminal warehouse was burned to the ground, it's occupants brutally killed.

Movement out caught the monster's eye. Turning, it bared it's teeth and gave chase. Sticking to the shadows of sub-urban New York, it quickly gained on it's prey. 

Leaping, the monster barreled into it's prey. Snapping the man's neck, the monster stared into the lifeless eyes of a demon.

Satisfaction filled the monster's soul. He had killed the devil of his mind, warded off the nightmares that had been personified.

He had completed the first part of his mission.

Turning at the sound of sirens, the monster growled and fled to the sewers. Vanishing without a trace, it retreated into the only darkness.

* * *

Two years passed. Every day, the monster lay in wait for another monster; a creature just like it. It slithered through the shadows like a snake; it silently darted around the inky dark like a rat.

It listened. It listened for the sound of crying, the sound of screams and the wailing of a child. 

It followed the sounds; sounds that fell on the deaf ears of humans.

It would creep into the homes of others, following the sounds of fear and betrayal. It scented the air for the salty scent of sweat; for the metal taste of blood. It sniffed around for the scent of tears and the scent of fear. 

Once it found the lesser monster, it backed out and waited. It waited outside the home, sometimes for days at end.

When the monster finally left, it struck. It silently stalked it's prey, waiting until it was alone. Then, it leapt. Digging it's long claws and venom-filled fangs into the lesser, it dragged the lifeless body into the sewers; where it tore into the tantalizing meat.

This process repeated two or three times a week. The humans started to see a pattern. Once a week, a pedophile/rapist/murder would go missing, only for their bones to be found in a sewer.

They sent other humans down to investigate, but the monster was used to hiding. Sometimes, if the monster was lucky, they would send down a human that smelled of another's fear, betrayal, tears, and blood. 

It happened a few times, and each time the monster got an extra meal. It would draw out the human with sounds, such as the skittering of a pebble, or the splash of water. It would do this in different areas, as to draw the humans apart.

Once separated, the monster would strike it's victim, killing it without sound. Dragging the prey away, it only left behind the small splatters of blood.

Of course, the humans would take notice. They called the monster "The Black Angel Killer." 

To some, the 'killer' was an angel, sent to protect them from the horrors that lurked amongst them. To others, it was a mysterious serial killer that cannibalized their victims.

Despite the growing knowledge of the 'killer', the humans were still unaware that the monster wasn't entirely human. It didn't occur to them that something evil could exist that wasn't human, because every evil so far had been human.

As the months melted into years, nobody could solve the case. The bloodied features of the monster went unnoticed, and the lonely sewers that it roamed became abandoned. Crime dropped dramatically; even common criminals fearing that the 'killer' would strike. 

Full-blown raids of the sewers occured, the humans storming the lair, only to get picked off. The monster didn't like others in its territory, so it defended it.

Unlike the expeditions of humans before, these raids destroyed its territory and made too much noise. Antagonized, it drove them out.

It warned them off with its demonic screeching, it's haunting howls echoing off of the walls. The humans shot at it as it lunged forward to attack, but it dodged each and every bullet.

Sinking it's teeth into their flesh, the monster ripped them apart like a rabid animal. Few retreated, and even fewer survived. The survivors reported that they were attacked by an unidentified creature, a creature that tore apart a SWAT team in mere minutes, a monster that moved with such speed and agility that nobody got a good look at it.

It was clear that the monster wasn't human.

Some thought it was a mutant, some thought it was an animal. Whatever it was, local authorities contacted S.H.I.E.L.D, who contacted the Avengers. The hunt was on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a filler work for the next part in this series. Hope you guys enjoyed this, though!


End file.
